


Behind the Camera

by narutoniue



Category: Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 17:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17647160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/narutoniue/pseuds/narutoniue
Summary: This is going to be a short story (two or three chapters).  AU, kinda real world, high school setting.Moon, a popular girl at her high school, holds a secret.  She runs a relatively successful Instagram account, displaying pictures of her Pokemon plush.  But her popularity would drop if anyone ever knew.And none of her classmates know, right?





	1. Prelude

Moon heard her phone buzz. She picked it up, to see there was a direct message from _him_. She smiled, and opened Instagram to see what he said.

_Arceus, I barely avoided being caught taking pictures today. I found an area that was pretty deserted, and set stuff up. I took a few pictures when I suddenly heard some noise, and peeked over a boulder to only see some teenagers...doing it. But they must of heard me, because the guy looked up, and he looked like he was going to kill me. I never gathered up my stuff as quickly as I did._

_But now that I'm home and a bit calmer, I need to wipe it from my mind. Please distract me with something._

Moon half-laughed, half-groaned out load. She quickly typed a response.

_That sounds horrible. Oh, Arceus. It's one thing to see scripted in a movie, a whole other thing to see in real life._

_You aren't helping._

_Haha, ok, ok. I took some new pictures today, which I'll post soon. I think you'll like them._

_Good. I need something else to visualize. How was your day?_

_Eh, nothing exciting. School. Homework._ Moon paused, before continuing. _Hey, you are a guy, right?_

_!! Yes! I told you that before!_

_Ok, ok! Are guys usually oblivious to girls who like them?_

Moon watched as the notice that he was typing would pop up then disappear. She waited anxiously for his response.

_Sometimes? I guess. Depends on the guy._

Moon felt relieved. _Ok, so as a guy, how would you want a girl to tell you they like you?_

_Um...I don't know. That's a weird thing to think about._

_....oh, right..._

_No! I mean, I just don't know. I haven't thought about it before!_

_So you've never had a crush?_

_....._

_Aww, that's so cute! I'm sure someday, you'll find that person!_

_I didn't say I never had a crush._

_??_

_The girl I like...it's complicated._

_Maybe you just need to tell her._

_I'm not doing that._

_.... I guess we are both cowards._

_Maybe._

Moon checked the time. _I should go to bed, or mom will kill me for being up to late on my phone._

_Ha, ok. I'll wait for your new post._

* * *

It all started with an Instagram account. Moon would never admit her hobby, which is why her username was _blueskies1234_. Completely unrelated to anything about her. Completely _generic_. Because no one could know.

Moon liked collecting Pokemon plush. A lot. She literally had a whole room of them. And she liked taking pictures posting her collection online.

But it had to be anonymous. Because if anyone found out, her social life would be ruined.

She was the most popular girl at school. She was the top student, captain of her field hockey team. She was well-liked by her classmates and teachers.

But if they found out she had a nerdy hobby such as collecting Pokemon plush, she would be relegated to the lowest social ranking and could jeopardize her chance of getting into the prestigious Castelia City University.

So she kept it a secret. She only posted photos of her collection. Never of herself. Never posted any information about her life, like some accounts did. It was a public place for her to post her hobby under anonymity.

Then she found this one account. _p0keplushe5_

The photos were absolutely beautiful. The light and dark, the scenery. Moon didn't have the guts to take pictures outside - she only took indoor pictures, or pictures in her backyard. She couldn't help but gawk at the photos any time they popped up in her feed. She wanted her photos to become better. So she reached out to this person.

At first, it was just discussion about camera equipment and tips on aperture and shutter speed. And Moon saw her photos improve. And soon, she began to gain more followers. Before she knew it, she had over thirty thousand followers, who apparently liked her pictures. However, even though she received a flux of direct messages, she kept her conversations surface level.

Except with _p0keplushe5_.

It started with questions about how the day went. And they became more regular. Moon still kept most of her life under wraps, but they complained about school. About annoying classmates. About their parents. It was nice because Moon felt like she could be herself. Not that she wasn't herself most of the time, but she often filtered herself at school, only saying nice things, always smiling.

She knew _p0keplushe5_ was about her age. He also complained about high school. But where he was in the world, what school he attended, Moon had no idea. But she was okay with it. She was fine with having this online only friend.

* * *

Moon sat with her friends at lunch. Lillie was her best friend. They first met in Kindergarten. Lillie, an adorable blonde-haired, green eyed girl, was crying because she was scared to be away from her parents. Moon approached the girl and offered her an extra lollipop her mom had given her. Lillie immediately calmed down, and after that latched onto Moon.

Moon didn't mind. Lillie was a nice person, once she began to break out of her shyness. On occasion, Moon even went over to Lillie's house, a sprawling mansion with huge marble floors, high ceilings and a huge garden. Moon never saw Lillie's mom, Lusamine, that much, but Lillie's dad would make time to say hello when Moon came over. Moon liked Lillie's dad. He was super friendly, and always making jokes. And since Moon lost her father before she even remembered him, it was like having a dad.

On the other side of her sat Hau, the superintendent's grandson. Moon had also met Hau in Kindergarten. Hau was a cheerful boy, who at lunch, always ate malasadas. He always had a smile on his face, and was always cheerful. And ironically, it was entirely who Hau was. His happiness was infectious.

And this is why Moon fell in love with Hau.

But Moon was torn. One time, Lillie told her during one of their sleepovers, that she had a crush on Hau. Of all the irony, her best friend had the crush on the same boy Moon had a crush on. And it was their friend. Which is why Moon had no idea what to do.

As she munched on her sandwich, she heard her twin brother, Sun, mutter, "What's his problem?"

Moon glanced up to see a boy named Gladion walk by, along with some other members of Team Skull, a gang at their school. Gladion was what you called a delinquent. He caused trouble at school and frequently was in detention or suspended. He always wore black, ripped clothes, had multiple piercings, and had an aloof personality.

Moon glanced at Lillie, who was watching Gladion's receding back for a brief moment, before quickly glancing back down at her food. She knew Lillie was worried.

After all, Gladion was her brother.

Moon thought back. She didn't interact much with Gladion when she would visit Lillie. He was there, but he mostly was doing his own thing. He was a quiet but friendly boy back then, always smiling. They would say hello but that was about it. He spent a lot of time with their mom, who was grooming him to be the heir to their company.

It was all pretty normal until the divorce three years ago. Or the presumed divorce. Mohn simply disappeared one day. Gone. Police investigated, but he couldn't be found. It was as if he just vanished. And that's when a lot of things went downhill in Lillie's home. Lusamine became too obsessed in grooming Lillie and Gladion to be the perfect, obedient children. While Lillie mostly complied, Gladion rebelled. Leading to the current situation.

Moon sighed as she finished her sandwich. Lillie glanced at her. "What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing. Just worried about our upcoming test."

"You'll do fine, Moon!" Hau patted her back. "You always do."

Moon concentrated hard on not letting the blush on her cheeks become too pronounced. "Sure, I hope so."

The bell soon rang, indicating the end of their lunch period. Moon stood up, and nodded at Hau and Lillie before heading off. She had gym next period, and headed in the opposite direction Hau and Lillie would head off to. As she reached the end of the cafeteria, she bumped in Gladion, who was slowly making his way to the door.

Moon only briefly looked at him, but said nothing. For Lillie's sake, she didn't say anything to Gladion. Also she knew Gladion was once an ok kid.

"Hey, aren't you going to apologize?"

Moon turned around to see a Team Skull member glaring at her.

Gladion only looked at Moon for a moment, his eyes flickering with something briefly, before speaking. "Let it go. You're picking an unnecessary fight."

"Whatever."

Moon gave the briefest of nods to Gladion, who only acknowledged it with a twitch of his mouth. One thing about knowing Gladion all these years was also knowing his subtleties. And she knew that since she was Lillie's best friend, Gladion wouldn't let anything happen to her.

Moon sighed, as she reached the locker room. She headed into a bathroom stall to change, and also to post her photo. She figured it would be easier to appear like an adult if she was posting at random times, not only before school or after school. Within seconds of posting, she immediately got 100 likes. And of course, the first comment was from _p0keplushe5_ , a simple heart and "thank you".

Moon smiled, and tucked her phone away. Maybe someday, after she graduates, she would see about meeting _p0keplushe5_ in person, if they lived close enough.


	2. Interlude

"Moon! A package came for you!"

Moon rushed out of her room. This was a very important package. It was a package from _p0keplushe5_.

When Moon's popularity on Instagram began to soar, she set up a PO Box, as _p0keplushe5_ suggested. A lot of followers liked sending things, and seeing you post pictures of what they sent you. So she set one up. On occasion, she got letters, or was sent small trinkets. She even got some sponsored items. However, this was the first time she and _p0keplushe5_ decided to exchange packages.

She anxiously cut through the tape, to see what he sent her. As she tossed aside the air packets, and saw the contents, she couldn't help but blush.

Inside was a Weedle plush, Moon's favorite bug poison type Pokemon. And with it was a paired Pikachu plush, holding roses shaped in a heart between the two of them.

Moon immediately grabbed for her phone, and sent _p0keplushe5_ a message, along with a quick cell phone snapshot of the two plush.

_I received your package._

A few minutes later, a reply came.

_Good...do you like?_

_The Weedle plush is so cute! Um...what's with the Pikachu plush?_

_Valentine's Day is coming up. I figure this would be a good one to do some holiday themed photos._

Moon sighed in relief. Ok, it wasn't what she was thinking. Because that would have just been odd.

 _p0keplushe5_ continued to message. _You weren't thinking I was implying something, right?_

 _Geez! Of course not._ Moon lied. This was an instance where she was glad they were only communicating over messaging and not in person. _We have only messaged each other. That would be a little weird, don't you think?_

_Exactly. Besides, you have the guy you like, and I have the girl I like. So...are you going to do something about it with V-Day coming up?_

_Ugh._ Moon sat down, as she continued to type. _I don't know. Maybe I'll get him some chocolates?_

_Does he even like sweet stuff?_

_Oh, yeah, he definitely has a sweet tooth. But..._

_But?_

_Did I ever go into why I have been hesitating?_

_Hmm, no. I assumed it is because you are scared._

_Well, yes, there is that. But also...my best friend also likes the same guy. And I love my best friend. And I don't want to lose my best friend over a guy._

_That is a conundrum._ Moon could picture _p0keplushe5_ thinking, even though she had no idea what he looked like.

Moon sighed, as she thought. She watched as the notice that _p0keplushe5_ was typing popping on and off. Eventually, she came to a conclusion. _I think I’ll just tell him._

_What?! Why so sudden?_

_Well, I was thinking. If I never tell him, I’ll just never know, right? Maybe we’ll stay together forever. Maybe we’ll only have one date and break up. But I’ll never know if I don’t do something._

_I suppose so._

_Are you surprised?_

_A bit? But you are unpredictable sometimes._

_What do you mean?_

_I mean, poison-type Pokemon? Really?_

_:P I can’t help myself._

_Uh-huh_

_Maybe I’ll go for a bike ride now and go tell him._

_You’re being too spontaneous!!_

_Oh, you only live once._

_Sigh. Good luck._

* * *

For once in his life, Gladion was actually at home. Not that he wanted to be. But his mother was away on some business trip, and he didn’t like leaving Lillie by herself in the mansion. Not that she was a kid anymore, but he still had his brotherly protective instincts.

He glanced at the white marble and brick of the outside of the mansion. What he once thought was home he now only saw as a prison. A place he needed to break free from. A place that kept him locked behind closed doors and suffering.

Once place that he didn't mind waling around was the east formal garden. His dad has primarily designed it and set it up, though staff was hired to help maintain it. Of course his mom had to add her touch, with gaudy marble statues scattered throughout, which Gladion always rolled his eyes at. Even though Gladion hated his dad sometimes for suddenly disappearing, he also couldn't blame him. His mom was insufferable. 

As he wandered through the garden, he saw a familiar dark head of hair in the distance. He would recognize Moon anywhere. After all, between being Lillie's best friend, and the most popular girl at school, it was hard to not notice her. Casually, he walked over.

“Hey.” He greeted.

Moon jumped. Literally jumped. Gladion wasn’t sure whether to be shocked or to start laughing. Composing himself, he asked, “Are you ok?”

Moon turned around slowly to face him. Instead of her usual sunny demeanor (which Gladion knew was a show at school, having seen her plenty of times over the years at his house), she looked blank. Lifeless.

Now, Gladion was genuinely concerned. “Hey, seriously, are you ok?”

Moon let out what seemed like her entire being in a loud sigh. “I was dumped.”

Gladion blinked, as he stood in shock, surprising himself. He wasn't sure what he should be shocked, but maybe it was because Moon never dated anyone. She always politely turned down every guy that had asked her out, claiming she wanted to focus on school work and field hockey, and was too busy. Not that he kept track. However, given's Moon's popularity, he felt something like a boyfriend he would have heard about.

Moon awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck. “Sorry, I know it’s not something you care about.”

Gladion took a step closer. “Would I have asked how you were doing if I wasn’t concerned?”

The two exchanged a glance. Sure, they didn't consider themselves friends. Despite her sunny, straight-A persona and his delinquent, bad-boy image, there was an unspoken mutual understanding between the two. But that was what happened when you grew up along with someone, outside of the public eye and speculative whispers. And even if they never hung out ot texted each other, per se, they did talk with each other on occasion, when Moon visited the Aether mansion.

Moon looked up at the sky. It was mostly clear, with some white puffy clouds lazily floating across. “I told Hau I liked him.”

Gladion found himself inadvertently reacting, surprising himself. Shaking his head to clear it, he asked, “And he rejected you?”

Moon nodded. She then laughed, self-depreciatingly. “He likes Lillie. Which I can’t even be mad about, you know? Because Lillie is my best friend, and Hau is my good friend, and I want both of them to be happy. But it still hurts.”

“Of course it does.” Gladion leaned against the one marble statue of Arceus. He always thought it was over the top, but that was his mother for you. “But you'll get over it.”

Moon half-smiled. “Yeah, I suppose.” She then looked anxious. “Can you please keep this between us? I don’t want to cause any rifts between Lillie and I. And since Hau likes her and she likes Hau, I know Lillie will just feel guilty if she finds out and whenever they do get together. And you know how Lillie is when she feels guilty.”

Gladion nodded. “She beats herself over it, almost to the point of martyrdom.”

The two exchanged a knowing smile. Maybe if the circumstances were different, they would be actually good friends. But Lusamine's constant hovering over Gladion when he was younger and then their different social statuses at school as they grew older simply didn't allow for it to develop.

"Thank you," Moon sighed, looking down at some rose bushes. "I'm not even sure why I told you. I guess I just needed to tell someone."

"Don't worry about it." Gladion dismissed it, with a wave of his hand.

Moon tilted her head as she looked at him. Despite his ear piercings, ripped, black clothes and shaggy hair cut, he still had Lusamine's sharp model-like features. Probably most girls would actually be all over time, if they weren't so scared off by his glare and Team Skull members he frequented with. He really wasn't as gruff as he came off. Though he was certainly good at acting that way. Much like Moon acted a certain way at school.

"Are you doing ok?" Moon asked softly. "We never spoke much after...everything that happened. I heard Lillie's account of it all, but I think you had things much rougher."

Despite himself, Gladion felt his cheeks heat up at Moon's genuine concern. He heard the nagging little voice in his head start to tease him, and he internally quickly shut it up. He let out of brief sigh. "I'm fine. Team Skull isn't all that bad. They can be stupid, but they are really good about giving each other emotional support. Kind of a club for broken teens."

Moon stepped forward and scrutinized his face. "Are you that broken, Gladion?"

Gladion glanced away. If he didn't check himself, he would let his guard down too much. Because Moon was the one person who knew everything. His past, how he once was, who he currently was. He didn't have any secrets with her. 

"Maybe a bit," he admitted truthfully.

He felt his one hand being taken, cupped by Moon's warm, soft hands. He glanced back, seeing Moon look sad. "If you ever want to talk Gladion, you know I'm happy to."

Yes, Gladion knew that. Knew that Moon was the type of person who would consider her best friend's brother just as important as her best friend. And he should have been happy with that. Yet he felt discontent.

He shook his head. "I'm fine for now."

"Moon!" The two turned to see Lillie waving at them from the distance and immediately stepped apart. She walked up to them, and upon getting closer, added, "Sorry for taking so long. I really wanted to get that report done today."

Moon smiled. "That's good."

Lillie reached out for Moon's hand. "C'mon. I can't wait to show you my new painting!"

Moon only glanced back at Gladion to give an apologetic smile before heading off with Lillie.

* * *

_So how was your day?_

_Nothing exciting. Hung out with some friends. You?_

_So you know how I said my crush was complicated?_

_? Yes...whoa, are you finally going to talk about it?_

_Tease me like that, and I won't say any more._

_Ok, ok. Noted._

_She's my sister's best friend._

_....Yeah, that's territory you don't want to go into._

_Oh, I know. Did you tell the guy you like about your feelings?_

_Ah...._

_You either chickened out or he rejected you._

_Not quite either?_

_?_

_Ugh, mom's calling me about something. Gotta run. BRB_

Gladion signed as he put down his phone. He wasn't sure why it was so easy to talk to a complete stranger, but maybe that was why it was so easy. A complete stranger who knew nothing about him. He wasn't even sure why he replied to the first message, as he usually avoided replying to messages all together. But something told him to reply to this one.

He put his head down on his desk. He hated the mansion so much, but it was only for tonight. And at least he would get a good night's sleep - the bed would be more comfortable and it would be a lot quieter. He also had another reason.

He glanced at his bookcase. On it lie tens of Pokemon plushes. It started as a random present to him as a kid from his dad, but it somehow became a tradition. And he sought out more as he grew older.

He wasn't sure why he started it, but perhaps that was his way of having a connection to his dad. Or he was sure that's what some therapist would say. He chuckled to himself. _Arceus, if anyone knew..._

His phone vibrated. He glanced to see another message from her. Well, he found it easier to say her than to refer to her by her username. _blueskies1234_ He honestly thought it was a spam account at first.

_Sorry, my mom is having a mental crisis. I'll message you tomorrow?_

Gladion typed a response back. _Sure. When are you going to post pictures of those plush I sent you?_

_Soon. I promise._

Gladion stretched and decided to lay on his bed instead. He wasn't sure he could quite go into it, since he wasn't sure himself. But in the meantime, he could focus on other things. Like which plush to grab before he left in the morning.

Because he had pictures to take in the garden before he left.


End file.
